A variety of storage devices are widely available to the general consumer in this age of digital data. Of these, the hard disk drive (HDD) still provides the largest storage capacity most reliable form of long duration storage of data files. Digital media is becoming more commonplace for hand held mobile devices such as mobile phones, which quickly consumes data storage on such devices. Hence, there is a demand for portable high capacity storage capability that is compatible with current preference for a hand held device form factor.